Insanity
by Fanatic97
Summary: Wheeljack has a new experiment, and he is dying to try it out, but during a decepticon attack, something goes wrong, now the autobots have a tough mission ahed of them, Stopping one of their own before he decimates the planet.
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

Transformers is owned by Hasbro/ Tarkra Tomy, I do not own anything….YET!

Autobot Ark Base 1987

Crouched in his lab, the Autobot scientist Wheeljack was once again hard at work. He had

A big project, that he was trying to finish and he did not want anyone interrupting. HE would not have to

worry about interruptions though, as most of the Autobots had fled the base, when they heard that

Wheeljack was experimenting with a project. In the four years they had been on earth, the Autobots

knew a few things. One of them was evacuate the base, and any nearby towns, villages, and/or

campsites in the area when Wheeljack was experimenting. Though Wheeljack did not mind, after all it

was all quiet in the Autobot base. HE put down a wrench, then grabbed a blowtorch. Activating it, sparks

flew as he ran it over the metallic surface. He hummed a little to himself as he worked. He wielded the

metal surface of the device down, and then turned off the blowtorch. "Done, it's finally done, at long

last, one of my greatest inventions!" He exclaimed, feeling a sense of pride. "I have got to inform the

other Autobots." Picking up the device, he ran out of his lab, and out of the ark to find…. A barricade of

sand bags, and barbed wire. He looked around and sighed. "well, the sand bags were a nice touch, but

not nice enough." He then, activated his shoulder mounted launcher, and blew the bags sky high., also

Optimus Primes Image came to view. "What is it Wheeljack, we heard an explosion, are you alright?"

"Great Wheeljack, I can't wait to see it, Optimus Prime out." Optimus, Shut of his communicator and

turned to the Autobots. "Alright, the base is still in one piece." The Autobots cheered happily knowing

that they did not have to rebuild. "But he has a new invention, that he wants to show us." Several

groans arose from the crowd. "Now now, I know his inventions do not always work, and sometimes they

blow up." " Make that, they Blow up ALL the time!" Called out Huffer, and he, Windcharger, and Gears

chuckled. "But look, we have to help support Wheeljack if he fails….., and repair him if it blows him up."

"AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" The large group, transformed and followed Optimus Back to

the ark, where Wheeljack was waiting. "Great guys, glad you all could make it!" Mirage, smirked. "Glad

to be here Wheeljack." Then, he frowned and looked at trailbreaker, then made a gagging motion.

Wheeljack, then turned to the others. "This has been a movement long in the making." Of Course,

Huffer decided to riff it "Two hours in the making. "Something that shall change the war forever!" "By

blowing all of us up, allowing the Decepticons to win." A revolutionary new invention!" "From the stone

age." "Presenting, THE ENERGY DRAINER!" "All the other cool names were taken." Wheeljack, then

pulled out a sliver gun with a concave tip. Seeing this, caused several Autobots to scream and dive for

cover. "Oh come on guys, it's not dangerous!" "Look, I will show you. " I he pointed at a stack of energon

cubes. "See, if the Decepticon are escaping with a large amount of energon, we just point this at the

cubes," He fired, as a ray, enveloped the cubes, draining all the energy from them, and then

disappearing. ", and then we take the energy. HE then, pointed it at Teletran 1 and then fired. This time,

the energy was placed back inside Teletran. ", and then return it to its original source." He turned back

to the others. It is only designed to drain energy, so it cannot harm us in any way." Then Gears stepped

forward. "Yeah, well what if it drains energy from us Wheeljack, then what?" "Well, I have yet to test it

out on an Autobot yet." Once again, several Autobots dove for cover. "But nothing too serious should

happen." "Yeah, just like you said nothing would go wrong, when you made yourself a flight mode!" Said

Tracks. "HEY, That worked." Wheeljack, remembered back, to when he had decided to gain a flight

mode, like tracks to help fight the Decepticons. Unfortunately, he toke the power of flight for granted

and ended up being blown to bits by Ramjet, Dirge, Thundercraker, and Blitzwing. HE then remembered

how long it toke ratchet to reattach his legs to his torso, his torso to his arms, and his feet to his legs. He

chuckled awkwardly. "Well, with this, that will not happen!" He exclaimed. "how does that even involve

flight?" Demanded Tracks. "Well, the cons won't blow it up…hopefully." This made, Optimus and

Ironhide exchange glances. "so there you have it, and the base is still intact, so you can all return to

what you were doing." Wheeljack, disappeared back into his lab, then shut the door, bolted it, then it

was covered by titanium, laser motion sensors, a whole lot of laser cannons and then the hallway, was

sealed off by a giant laser grid and titanium steel rods. Ratchet, turned to Optimus. "I worry about him sometimes prime, I really do." Optimus, looked at where Wheeljack had gone. "Tell the dinobots to guard the door." Then, he turned around and walked away. Soon, everything in the ark went back to normal, but the constant threat of Wheeljack killing them all lingered in the air. The next few days were uneventful, besides the usual raids that the Decepticons made on several energy stations to get energon cubes. Other than that everything was ordinary. Until that is Megatron made a big move It was a fairly normal day at the Autobot base, and they were all busy. Ratchet, fixing up the wounded, Prowl and Jazz, doing their reports, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Brawn, Gears, Trailbreaker, Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were on patrol, The Ariel Bots, were in Russia, Hoist, and Grapple, were trying to help rebuild after an earthquake in the east, Tracks was getting a carwash, Blaster was at a rock concert, Cosmos was with preceptor studying an asteroid in space and Optimus was in his office. All in all, it was a normal day. Other than Wheeljack working and the dinobots on high alert guarding his lab. Meanwhile, Outside, squadron of jets flew towards the base. Starscream, Thundercraker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Octane, Blast off, and a group of seeker drones, about 6. On the ground, The Constructions, the rest of the comabticons, Vortex flew over them, the Stunticons, roared toward the base. Soundwave, landed in robot mode, and ejected his caste transformers. Laserbeak, Buzz saw, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Rabat, Slugfest, Overkill, Beast boom, Squawkbox. A camera, flew out o his hands, and then transformed into Reflector, and Megatron landed next to him. He turned to his Decepticon army, then looked at the Autobots base. 'DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" He shouted.

**Now introducing my one time G1 Story insanity. Hope you liked Chapter 1, because there is more coming, and stuff that will shock you into a wave. And the BTL Cliffhanger guys are gone. They went to bother someone else. So R&R**

**(Meanwhile)**

**CLIFRFJUMPER HE DOESN"T JUMP CLIFFS'**

**SO WE DON'T KNOW WHY HE IS CALLED CLIFFJUMPER! **

**Cliffjumper: (Groans) **


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity

Transformers is owned by Hasbro/ Tarkra Tomy, I do not own anything….YET!

**For those who want to know, for confusion, the only Autobots are in the base are Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack and the dinobots. And there are five injured Autobots, Skids, Seaspary, Blustreak, and Huffer. IF the story does not make sense it shall soon don't worry **

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"Megatron shouted. The Decepticon army, transformed into their robot modes,

and charged toward the base, guns blazing. They shot at the bases doors, and blasted them open. The ark rumbled, as the heavy artillery of the Decepticons pounded it. Ratchet, fell onto skids, who had a hole in his chest, from a shot from Skywarp, and he groaned. "Ow.., doc bot, would mind as to NOT land on my wounds." Ratchet, climbed off him. "Sorry Skids, just a little accident." Then, every alarm went off in the Ark. Optimus, rushed out of his office in a panic. "The Ark rumbled as more gunfire pelted it. "Decepticons" "All available Autobots, head for the entrance." Prowl, ran up to him. "But Optimus, there aren't enough of us to combat the Decepticons." "Then we will go down fighting if we have to." The prime responded. Wheeljack, rushed out of his lab. The energy drainer, was now mounted on his right arm, like Megatron's fusion cannon. HE raced into the elevator, that would take them to ground level of the ark. The others where already in there. Prowl, looked at them all. "10 Autobots against all of the Decepticons, the odds are not in our favor Prime." "Hey relax Prowl, with my new energy drainer, the Decepticons don't stand a chance." "Oh great," Moaned Ratchet, that is just what we need, something that could kill us BEFORE the fighting begins." "Hey hey, now, this thing will NOT blow up on us." Wheeljack, shot back. "Save your arguing for later boys," Jazz said. "Cause were about to go into battle, no instead of focusing on destroying each other, why no focus on destroying the Decepticons?" Then, the elevator shook then it shudder and stopped. Several explosions, tore through the walls. Then, the sound of jets could be heard. "that can't me be good." Said Optimus. Then, the top of the elevator, was blasted off, reveling starscream, Thundercraker, and Skywarp, hovering above then, null rays pointed. "Well, well, if it isn't the Autobots." Thundercraker stated. "Looks like you guys were rushing to your own doom." Starscream yelled. "DECEPTICONS OPEN FIRE!" HE yelled. TH seekers, began firing. Optimus grabbed his rifle, then shot back. A blast, hit Thundercraker's wing. "GAH!" He yelled, then he looked at Optimus. "Your dead prime." Then, he fired a cluster bomb. Optimus, tried to dive out of the way, but crashed into snarl. The Autobots, could barley move inside the small elevator. The bomb, hit it and sent in crashing down to the base. The Decepticons went After them. Outside, The cons were being unrelentless in their assault. The Mountain around the ark was crumbling, as Rumble and Frenzy, used their pile drivers to knock down rocks. The comabticons, had gotten into the Autobot armory and were now turning max firepower upon the base. Devastator, climbed the volcano rim and the stunticons and Triple changers were smashing their way through the base. Devastator was about to reach the volcano mouth, when a large blast, knocked him down the mountain. HE collapsed and fell apart into the constructions, who all looked up in horror. "Ark: Under Attack, Autobots: Trapped." A might voice boomed. "Objective: Rescue Autobots, and Destroy Decepticons." Omega Supreme, had arrived, and he turned his firepower, on the Decepticons. The comabticons, combined into bruticus, then fired upon the giant Autobot. Omega, dodged the blasts, then blasted the combiner. Bruticus, fell over, but got back up

and charged toward omega. Omega, Grabbed a rock, and threw it into bruticus Bruticus, tumbled

down the cliff. Omega, then fired at him, blasting Blast off, and tearing him from Bruticus's body. Blast

off, crashed and groaned. Bruticus, now one armed, stumbled backwards and omega ran up and socked

him in the face, and he crashed into the ground and decombined. Omega, then raised his foot and then

brought it down on top of them. He raised it up reveling the knocked out comabticons under it. He then,

looked AT THE OTHER Decepticons. They were now running into the ark. He turned toward the

comabticons then, he turned towards the ark. "Rescuing of Autobots: failed." He moaned

Down in the base, The Autobots climbed out of the wreckage of the elevator. They were wall dented,

and Jazz had an arm torn off. Optimus, looked at the elevator shaft. Megatron, Starscream,

Thundercraker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, buzzsaw, Rabat, Dead

End, Motormaster, Drag Strip, Wildrider, Breakdown, Octane, Blitzwing and Astrotrain were there.

Optimus, tried to grab his rifle, but Megatron blasted his arm. "AH, ah, ah Optimus." He walked toward

the Prime. "there will be no fight from you today. The Ark Base is ours, and so shall the head of Optimus

Prime be mine!" HE kicked Optimus in the chest, then he looked at the other Autobots. Prowl, was

laying in stasis Lock, Ratchet, had a limp leg, and the dinobots were buried under the rubble. HE grinned.

HE pointed his cannon at Optimus. Farewell Optimus Prime." Optimus Looked up at Megatron and

groaned. The Decepticons looked on happily. Then Wheeljack, ran up an tackled Megatron. "NO YOU

DON'T BUCKET HEAD!" He shouted. Megatron, crashed into a computer. Wheeljack, fired a rocket, that

struck Megatron and part of his arm circuitry. Megatron got up and roared at the inventor. "You shall

have the honor of dying before Optimus Prime." HE exclaimed. "NOT A CHANCE MEAGTRON!"

Wheeljack cried. Megatron, fired a fusion cannon at him. But Wheeljack raised his arm and then

activated the Energy Drainer. He fired it and it surrounded the blast, then sucked it inside of itself.

"WHAT?" Megatron cried. Everyone was shocked. HE growled. "you were lucky that time Autobot, but

now you shall suffer. HE fired a round of four more shots. Each one Wheeljack absorbed the blats with

the energy drainer. "Now, it's my turn." He said and he fired the energy drainer. Megatron leapt aside,

but it hit his fusion cannon. Megatron screamed as the energy was sucked out of it. HE crashed into

another wall. HE looked at the Decepticons. "DON"T JUST STAND THERE KILL HIM! Then Decepticons all

started to fire their weapons at Wheeljack. The inventor, dove behind a computer chair, then fired the

Energy Drainer. He absorbed many of the Decepticons energy blats. But he also used his rocket launcher

to fight back as well. Optimus, had now reached his blaster. And got up, but he needed the wall to

support himself. Wheeljack, then flipped a switch on the energy drainer. "HEEY DECEPTICONS HAVE A

TASTE OF YOUR OWN WEAPOSN FIRE!" HE shouted and he aimed the Energy Drainer at them, then he

fired, but there was too much energy in the device, and it exploded, showering him with energy from

the Decepticons weapons. He screamed, and blown into one of the Arks Computers, and through the

screen. Then he remained still. "WHEELJACK NO!" cried Optimus. Then, he was hit by several Laser blats

from the Decepticons. Starscream grinned. "DECEPTICON TARGET OPTIMSU PRIME AND DYSTROY HIM!"

We will return to the Transformers

**So what do you think, was it worth the wait? Did I rush through it too fast? Did I Capture the essence of the G1 Cartoon good enough? Oh well, that is for you to decide so prepare for more of G1 Insanity and Remember R&R and all flames I shall use to roast marshmallows over a campfire. **


	3. Chapter 3

Insanity

Transformers is owned by Hasbro/ Tarkra Tomy, I do not own anything….YET!

**We Now return to the Transformers **

"DECEPTIOPNS FIRE!" Starscream yelled. The Decepticon fired upon Optimus, The Prime struggled to get

up and aim his laser rifle but we was being brought low by the blasts from the Decepticons weapons. He

fell backward onto a pile of rubble and lay there, his Body dented and full of holes. He groaned. Optimus

looked up and saw Starscream pointing his weapon at him. "Farewell Optimus Prime." He said. Then,

the rubble from the elevator exploded, Grimlock was online and barley damaged and attacked the

Decepticons. He transformed into T Rex mode and then crushed reflector and the cassettes under his

feet as he lumbered towards the Decepticons. He roared. Skywarp and Thundercraker fired but

Grimlock just roared again then bit down on Skywarp's arm and lifted him high. "HEY, LET GO YOU BIG

LIZARD!" "Me Grimlock gladly fill request!' Grimlock said and he threw Skywarp into Thundercraker.

Soundwave, gathered up his damaged cassettes while reflector transformed into a camera and then was

grabbed by Soundwave. "NO," Screamed Starscream, "ATTACK ATTACK!" Then, gunfire exploded from a

hallway. The other Autobots had returned and were now pounding the Decepticons with fire power.

Ironhide and Brawn double teamed Ramjet and Dirge, while Blaster decked soundwave, into a wall. Soundwave grabbed his arms and then tried to push him away, But blaster just fired into his head,

blowing off some of the armor, and his faceplate. Blaster, then punched soundwaves chest door,

shattering it. The damaged forms of Ravage, Buzzsaw, Rumble, and Frenzy tumbled out onto the floor.

Soudnwave, stumbled. He groaned. The Decepticons were now being overpowered, they had been

ready to attack Defenseless base, but now the ENITRE Autobot force was their and fighting. To make

matters worse, they were running out of energy for their weapons, because Wheeljacks Machine

absorbed it a lot of it. Megatron, staggered to his feet. "DECEPTICONS RETAERT!" He cried. The

Decepticons made for the hallways of the ark and then transformed and Drove and Fly away. Ironhide

and Mirage Helped Optimus to his feet. He staggered and then was caught by prowl. "Easy Optimus you

have been severely damaged." "You need to rest." "you're right Prowl, but attend to the others first"

"no prime, our portieres are too." "I SAID SECURE THE OTHERS!" Optimus exclaimed Prowl was taken a

back, then nodded. "Yes sir. Bumblebee and Windcharger cleared away the rubble covering the

dinobots. They were online but injured as well. Grimlock and Skyfire pulled them out. The other

Autobots helped the injured into the med Bay. Ratchet went over to where Wheeljack landed.

"Wheeljack, Are you okay, for sparks sake you really shouldn't have brought that into battle…. Ratchets

Optics went wide in horror at the sight before him. "Sweet Primus" He said. "what is it Ratchet? Asked

Prowl who made his way over. He looked at Wheeljack and gasped as well. Wheeljack had his right arm

blown off up to the elbow, his chest plate had been pulled apart reveling his spark chamber, his helmet

was shattered reveling his moth, his "ears" were both gone, and one of his legs was missing. Prowl

turned and called over his shoulder. "HOIST, GRAPPLE, I NEED YOU GUYS OVER HERE NOW!" HE turned

back to look at Wheeljack and winced. "Do you think he will be okay Ratchet?" Ratchet looked at him.

"In time maybe but we will just have to wait and see."

(Thirteen Megacycles later)

The Damage to the Ark had been looked over and repairs had already begun. The Decepticons had

ripped apart the base and the Autobots were stretched really thin. Grapple. Hoist, Preceptor,

Roadhualer, and Ratchet were either fixing the damaged Autobots or help rebuild the base.

Unfortunately only Ratchet was the one fixing the other Autobots. He sighed as he worked. He had

already, released Optimus, Slag, Swoop, Huffer , and Blustreak so they could help with base repairs.

Unfortunately he couldn't repair the other two dinobots until Wheeljack was up and running again. He

sighed as he bent over him. Wheeljack was hooked up to a life support machine due to his injuries.

Ratchet looked him over again. He had already started to replace the leg by building a new one, and the

arm had been reattached easily, but Wheeljacks spark had taken some significant damage and he was

only alive due to his sparks stubbornness to extinguish so easily. He checked the time. 1:00 AM human

time, he had been working for thirteen megacycles after the attack to repair his comrades. Now he was

taking final adjustments to keep Wheeljack online before heading to his berth. He walked over to

Teletran and punched in the commands to keep monitoring Wheeljack and try to keep him online. He

sighed. "I really wish I wasn't the only medic in the base right now." First Aid had been helping with an

insecticon clone sub attack on the city and was helping to repair it before coming to help. While Ratchet

could understand he was still concerned that by the time the proectobots came back Wheeljack would

have passed on. Unbeknownst to ratchet, behind him. Wheeljacks body suddenly turned all black, then

his body started to heal itself. His leg append good as new and his chest sealed itself. Then his Head

went into an unexpected change. It shifted and became more angler and then his mouth plate

reformatted. Reaching up Wheeljack ripped the wires connecting him to life support from his chest.

Ratchet looked up in shock when he heard a loud and long beep coming form Wheeljacks life support.

"Oh no, not Wheeljack. He raced back into the med bay, to see Wheeljack standing over the berth

healed. "what the, Wheeljack what did you do?" Demanded Ratchet surprised to see him healed. "Did

you invent some sort of nano bots to heal yourself. Wheeljack turned to him, now Black smoke was

emanating from his body. Then his Optics lit up red. Before ratchet could react Wheeljack, grabbed his

face. Ratchet, gave out a startled yelp before his energy drained. His body turned grey as Wheeljack

tossed it aside. His Optics lit up from the energy transfusion. He then made his way into the ark. He

walked up to the bases elevator, where Roadhualer was working. He turned only to be grabbed then

drained of energy as well. Wheeljack, then faded into black Smoke, then traveled up the shaft of the

elevator. There. Preceptor, Bumblebee, and Hoist were working to fix the walls. As Bumblebee lifted a

large steel pipe, the Black Smoke went right through him. He fell over and dropped the pipe on top of

him. Hoist looked over. "Bumblebee what?" Her did not finish as the black smoke went through him as

well. Preceptor now scared fired at the black mass, only for it to absorb the energy then suck his energy

out too. Wheeljack reformed and then walked out of the base. Omega, who was standing guard turned

to see him. Name: Wheeljack, Faction: Autobot, Subject: Supposed to be on spark support in Med Bay."

He reached over to keep Wheeljack inside. Wheeljack fired a missile at the large Autobot. Omega

dodged and it went flying into the air. "Confused: Very." He said. Wheeljack then fired multiple rounds

at him. Each of them hurt really bad. Anger: 100%, Stating: YOU ARE NOT WHEELAJCK!" He fired at him.

Wheeljack faded into Black Smoke and the base ripped into the ground, then the smoke dissipated.

Omega looked around trying to see his target. But the smoke appeared behind his head, then went into

his processor. Omega, screamed as he felt a sharp sting. He then began to feel weak. "Power levels

draining, Stasis Lock: Imitate, Cannot: Feel anything. Then he fell over and turned grey. The Black Smoke

came out of Omegas head then reformed into Wheeljack. Then, the smoke started to fade, reveling a

normal Wheeljack. Wheeljack stood their trying to make sense, then he fell into stasis Lock , right next

to Omega supreme. The Black Smoke went into his spark chamber and the everything was quiet

**To Be continued **

**Okay for those whoa re wondering why I left if like this, this will be like a four, maybe five parter like TFFOD so yeah, but each story will be differently named each time, and the next parts will be out after I finish a couple of Non TF Related stories SO Hope you all enjoyed insanity part 1 and see you gusy later Fanatic97 sighing out PEACE! **


	4. Continuation Trailer

**I Do not own this Song or Transformers **

**This March **

_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour_

Wheeljack, who is laying on a table, Sits up)

Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us

(He turns black, then his eyes turn red )

**The Beginning,**

Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!

(Several Autobots fire at a blackened, smoking Wheeljack)

**OF the Finale that will rock the G1 Universe**

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour

(Wheeljack, attacks Optimus Prime)

Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us

(Wheeljack, kicks part of his faceplate off, and knocks him over)

anctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

(Multiple Shots of Autobots who have had their energy drained)

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour

(Optimus lays on the Ground, Bleeding, and beaten up)

Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us

(Optimus Looks up, at a Smokey Wheeljack hand)

Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,

(Wheeljack, grabs Optimus Face)

(Black Screen)

(Wheeljack Laughs Evilly)

**Transformers: Insanity **

**Continuing in March 2013**

**Coming Soon.**

**Yeah, If you can't guess I listened to this song while Reading another Fanfic, I thought that it would be decent for this trailer. **

**And Yes as my 1 year Anniversary I am Continuing my insanity Story. So yeah be ready for some Insanity! **


End file.
